Carmine Hoppes
Carmine Hoppes is a business owner situated in Earnwold. He owns and manages an establishment called The Red Rabbit Tavern, a brothel hidden behind the guise of a tavern. The Red Rabbit Tavern Carmine owns and manages The Red Rabbit Tavern, a tavern that also operates as a brothel behind the scenes. Customers can enjoy a variety of alcohol, as well as hourly entertainment by one of the various girls of the tavern, or personal entertainment, should a "worker" take a liking to you. But rest assured, all workers are "exercising their free will when and if they choose to partake in any scandalous activities while on the job." Biography Carmine was born into humble beginnings. Born into a farming family, Carmine was never pleased by the idea of pulling carrots his entire life. Of dying penniless, with nothing but a plot of land in his backyard to his name. The idea sickened him, even; that any man could ever be happy with such things in life. Carmine abandoned his family at a young age, and moved to the big city to start his new life. Carmine is very determined to make it big in the world, and he figures that the best way of doing so is plain and simple. Make as much money as he possibly can, and avoid ever wading away into the mundane, faceless crowd that his brothers and sisters oh so happily lost themselves in. His family would happily die in those fields, claiming their love to each other to be enough for them. But Carmine doesn't want to be forgotten by time, before he ever even had the chance to be remembered. He's going to carve out his legacy any way he can manage. And using these girls? Well, that's just a step in them. Personality and Interests Carmine is a very manipulative fellow. As attractive as he is charming, Carmine sees no problem in taking advantage of others for his own personal gain. While he may claim to be looking out for others, Carmine is a very self-centered man. Even the kindness he shows those under his employ is simply a tool to gain their trust, and through them, a higher intake of coin. There is no kindness too great for those who help him achieve his end goals, and no action to damning he would avoid for the same reason. Carmine insists on keeping a clean, upbeat establishment. The Tavern is a part of him, and he wouldn't dare let anything attached to his name be seen as seedy or run down. He prides an almost gaudy sense of class in his tavern, as seen by the overly stylized beds and furniture he often orders to rest in his establishment, and takes the atmosphere of the location to be of the upmost importance. Relationships Emeline Emeline is Carmine's "favorite girl." Carmine manipulates Emeline into working for him by appealing to her strong feelings for him, taking advantage of the girl's abilities to further his own selfish desires. Though Emeline has become the forbidden fruit of the tavern, remaining the only celibate courtesan, she still brings in a large amount of money using her abilities. He keeps Emeline on a tight leash with hollow words of affection, ensuring she'll never leave his side. Though there may be a small, shriveled part of him that truly does care for her, it's highly unlikely. Carmine sees Emeline as a tool to make money, and nothing more. Triva * While money is his biggest motivation, he has a secret love of collecting novelty carrots. A trait he despises about himself. * He is actually partial to purple, but it looks terrible on him, so he sticks with reds to match his hair.